Fairy Tail Blood and Steel
by Sir Chris Orr
Summary: On the night of the Kyuubi attack, the demon is sealed into Naru, resulted in the death of her parents. However early on, she and her sister are separated while Naru is conscripted as a child assassin, now by order of her master, the twins will be reunited, if they don't kill each other first. Rated M for violent and disturbing content. Naru is not paired.


**Fairy Tail**

**Blood and Steel**

**Chapter 1: The Reaping**

The night sky stared down at a village devastated by a massive attack as two newborn red haired girls cried for their mother.

Both girls had scarlet red hair, one with brown eyes, the other blue with whisker marks upon her face.

Glaring down at the whiskered baby, a dog masked ANBU rose his kunai to kill the baby when he felt the chakra presence of a more powerful opponent coming.

Growling the ANBU put away his kunai. "Next time demon." ANBU vanished in a swirl of leaves just as an old man entered the room followed by a chunin girl with violet hair.

"Sensei's daughters." The girl said glumly.

"It was their father's dieing wish that they be seen at a hero, but also to keep their heritage secret. They will be known for now as Kasumi and Naru Uzumaki." The old man said.

"But..." The girl protested.

"Iwa would send assassins if they knew that Minato had daughters." The old man countered her.

"I... Yes, I guess you're right, Sandaime-Sama." The girl said frowning.

"Also I want to place you in ANBU as a private guard Yugao, right now, you're the only one I can trust with this." The Sandaime said.

"Alright, when do I report in?" Yugao asked.

"Tomorrow at dawn, from here on out, you'll be Neko. Keep them safe Neko. Lethal force authorized." Sandaime ordered.

"I will, I swear it, I'll keep Sensei's daughters safe." Yugao said confidently.

"For now, I think they need care." The Sandaime said picking up Kasumi, the green eyed baby as he stared up at him.

Yugao followed suit picking up Naru, the blue eyed, whiskered baby. "Big sis will keep you both safe." Yugao said smiling at Naru reach up to her.

**3 days later**

It was all going down hill, She didn't even stand a chance as she choked on her blood. Her throat slashed out as a pale ANBU mask stared down at her.

Yugao could only watch dieing as the ANBU picked up Kasumi.

"The younger twin and you will make it difficult to control the demon, but Uzumaki twins are connected. The demon will know if her sister dies." The ANBU said as he drove his sword through Yugao's head and left the apartment.

Quickly leaving the apartment the ANBU sped toward the gates, Already he could sense ANBU making their way to the demon's lair, an alarm seal no doubt.

Exiting the village, it would take 6 months to arrive as his destination.

**6 months later**

Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage sighed tiredly, everything he had tried and gone wrong, Yugao was dead, her friend Gekou Hayate hated Naru now for causing Yugao's death, and her sister, Kasumi has been missing for months.

Sarutobi had contacted Jiraiya and Tsunade the girls' godparents, they wouldn't return to the village.

Tsunade wouldn't return to the village where she lost so much and Jiraiya was still searching for Kasumi, never mind the 6 month old baby now on the front lines alone. The old man has since transferred the baby to four different orphanages, all of them the same, neglecting Naru because of the demon sealed inside her.

How he cursed luck sometimes, he kept the demon a secret and still news of the sealing got out. He wasn't a fool, it was Danzo, it had to be, the old war hawk has been after Naru ever since the sealing and the ANBU aren't very willing in defending Naru by any means.

**With Kasumi**

The Root ANBU stared down at the girl in his arms as she tried to reach for his mask.

An unknown feeling stirred in him as he look out at a coastal town. In truth his orders were to hand her over to one of the local country's "dark guilds" but the baby, Kasumi had stirred something in him, he suddenly hesitating in his task, he couldn't do it, and he continued toward the town.

Entering the town, everyone looked at him in worry as he stared around the town.

Spying a couple he approached them.

"Excuse me, might I ask a question?" The ANBU asked.

"O-Of course." The woman asked.

"I recently happened upon a magic mobile that had been attacked by dark mages, this child was the only survivor, I was wondering if their is an orphanage nearby." The ANBU enquired.

"Her parents were killed, poor thing, there's sadly no orphanages in this town, however, my wife and I were planning on starting a family, we couldn't in good conscience leave her to the elements." The man replied.

Under his mask, the ANBU made a shadow of a smile. "You are truly kind people to take her in." He said handing them the child.

"I don't suppose you know her name? A way for her to retain a link to her parents?" The woman asked.

"Sadly, no, both parents were dead by the time I finished off the dark mages that hadn't fled." The ANBU replied.

"I see, what will you do now?" The man asked.

"Avenge a little girl's parents, some of the cowards fled to the east of the attack, I won't let them strike again." The ANBU said as he vanished in a swirl of leaves.

The couple looked down at the girl in their arms. "So young and yet you've lost so much already Erza." The new mother said frowning.

"Erza hm? A beautiful name for a beautiful little girl. A Shame we don't have last names our selves, but any name is better than no name and it fits her wonderfully." The father said smiling.

**7 years later**

Naru sat in her new apartment, her little arms wrapped around her legs crying. No matter what she tried, everyone seemed to hate her. No matter how much she tried to make friends, their parents would chase her away, she'd be kicked out of shops and people would hurt her in the streets. The only people in the whole village that were nice to her were the old man and his daughter at the ramen stand and the old man with the funny hat.

Naru wiped the tears away when she a dog masked ANBU with gravity defying kicked the door upon causing Naru to look up in fear.

The ANBU glared down at the and grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and shushined out, reappearing in a dark wrong ringed by a large number of people.

"Do you know why you've been brought here demon?" The old man asked frowning, standing beside a bandaged man.

"N-no sir." Naruto said afraid.

"Naru, I'm afraid that the council has gone above my head. The Fire Daimyo has ordered me into retirement and as a result Danzo here is the new Hokage.

"You are here under arrest for the murder of the entire Uchiha clan." Danzo said smirking, knowing Sarutobi could do nothing to stop him.

The girl looked up shaking.

"M-murder? What is murder." Naru asked afraid.

"It's what you did you filthy demon!" The pink haired woman screeched.

"It is a crime committed only by a monster and an abomination like you. As punishment for your crimes were are hereby to be added to Root ANBU." Danzo ordered and everything went dark.

Naru woke up in another dark room with the bandaged man, Danzo looking at her.

"As the first part of your punishment, the world will never again, gaze upon your demonic visage." Danzo said as a pair of ANBU carefully picked up a glowing red metal mask from a furnace.

"This mask will be your identity and your prison." Danzo said as two more ANBU held the screaming child down as the mask was brought to her.

"From this day forward, Naru Uzumaki Namikaze, is dead, you now serve the village's interests, Grim Reaper." Danzo said coldly.

Naru continued to scream, struggling to the escape as the mask was brought down on her face.

"No, let me go, please GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Naru's pained screams range through the structure as the smell of burning flesh filled the air.

** 2 days later**

The Sandaime has finally managed to find someone sympathetic to let him in to see, Naru.

Upon entering the cell, he fell to his knees. Lying in the centre of the cell, with the broken form of Naru, her hair fallen around her and a black metal skull like mask with an open fanged mouth where her own was.

Quickly scooping the girl up in his arm and stair down at her crying.

"Naru, what have they done to you?" The old man cried as he stared down at her.

Suddenly red eyes flashed open inside the mask.

"Sir, run. I can't stop my self" The girl cried as a kunai puffed into her hand.

"Sandaime-Sama!" The ANBU yelled as the old man made no attempt to stop her as she stabbed the knife into the old man's heart.

"D-damn you, Danzo..." The old man said as he fell to the side."

"Naru..." The ANBU said shocked as a sword erupted through his chest.

"Treason brings death, traitor." An ANBU behind him said as he tore out the sword.

"Naru, report to the barrack for training." The ANBU ordered.

"Yes sir." The girl said glumly.

**5 years later**

The port town was burning as a dark village had been attacked, dark mages were taking everyone as a small red haired girl Erza was hiding another girl inside a crate shortly before she was grabbed by one of the dark mages.

"Come here little brat!" The mage snarled as he threw Erza into a caged carriage.

Looking around she saw other people around her and she curled up, barely a few minute prior, she had watch the couple whom had been her parents murdered right in front of her.

Now she was being taken by her parents' murderers to an unknown place with everyone else whom had been taken.

They were taken on a ship and left the burning down and sailed for what must have been weeks before they were brought to an island with a large structure in the middle.

The group were then brought inside the structure and taken to cells where they were locked up.

Erza sat by the wall and cried until she felt an arm wrap around her and saw an old man smiling at her.

"Sorry, you had to be brought to this place child." The old tried to reassure her.

Everyone looked to her and smiled.

"Don't worry miss, we're all here for you." A blue haired boy with a tattoo over his eye said with a big smile.

Erza couldn't help but smile at all of them.

**Konoha**

Naru stared around excited, her blade dripping with the blood of every root student in her class. The Grim Reaper was the leaf's own counterpart to the Demon of the Bloody Mist, Zabuza Momochi.

Standing up straight, Naru swiped her ninjato to the side, splashing the blood off before sheathing it in a scabbard on the black of her waist.

Danzo looked her.

She was wearing black thigh length reinforced leather boots, a brown hard leather guard around her stomach, a black t-shirt that came just below her stomach guard with a black scarf and black hard leather gauntlets.

Behind her mask, her scarlet red hair still showed, no longer it's long pigtails now it was shortened to a chin length bob cut with some of her hair falling in front or beside her mask.

**((Essentially, she and all the experimental fem ANBU like her all wear the sort of outfit the Nel and her comrades in Star ocean wear. In Naru's case, she looks just like her mostly because of her red hair, still has her blue eyes, the uniform is for the specific Root ANBU))**

"Listen, these are your next orders, you will train for a year, do nothing but train, eat and sleep. The academy student and sole survivor of the Uchiha Massacre, Setsuna Uchiha will be graduating at age 12, you will safeguard her until I see fit to bring her into Root ANBU, I require her sharingan. Also the former dog masked ANBU Kakashi Hatake sold the daughter of the Yondaime Hokage into slavery long ago, when it comes time to... recruit the Uchiha, kill Kakashi for his treason." Danzo ordered.

"It shall by done, Hokage-Sama." Naru bowed.

"Good now, go to your training, I will summon you when it is time." Danzo ordered.

Naru then vanished in a leaf swirl.

Reappearing, Naru looked around the room to find the other Valkyries as they were called.

All of them had the similar outfits, black battle shirts, black skirts, thigh length boots, gauntlets, black or violet scarves, all of them used ninjatos sheathed on the small of their backs or the back of their waists.

Exiting the room, Naru entered the dojo and continued to work on her katas in the Zandatsu style. **((This isn't canon a style but a technique, I know, but I wanted to peg her with raiden's sword style but there is no info on the name.))**

** months later**

The tower was in flames as the slaves revolted, Rob had given his life and as a result in her grief, Erza had awakened her magic, launching all weapons at the guards killing them.

Now as the slaves escape to the boats, Erza made her way up the tower to find her imprisoned friend Jellal, upon entering the room he was being held in, she undid his bindings.

"Jellal, we're free, we can leave now." Erza said urgently.

"Erza there's no reason for you to leave the tower, because true freedom is right here with me." Jellal said calmly.

"But I thought you wanted to leave this place, this is our chance at freedom." Erza countered worriedly.

"Don't you see, there's no freedom in this world. Those curs who once controlled this tower, they don't hold your prisoner anymore but you haven't tasted true freedom yet. Because that can only be found in Zeref's world." Jellal said maliciously, his tattooed eye turning into an evil patterned eye.

"Now I know why they forced us to build this tower to bring back Zeref. You claim to be such devout followers but you couldn't even sense your own god's presence among you." Jellal said as he began to torture the overseers.

"Stop it Jellal, you're hurting them!" Erza cried.

"Why do you care? They had us locked up like dogs, beaten, tortured, enslaved." Jellal said coldly as he killed the overseers causing Erza to gasp in shock.

"Erza you will stay with me along with the others. We will finish the tower together and will resurrect Zeref." Jellal said.

"What why would anyone stay here when we have a chance to leave?" Erza cried.

Jellal's right eye flashed red and Erza was sent flying back, crashing through a wall and outside.

"Fine if you wanna leave so badly, I'm not gonna stop you. But the others will stay. And if you tell them anything, I'll kill them and you." Jellal laughed evilly.

"Please Jellal, you've got to some to your senses." Erza cried only for a magic circle to open beneath her and strange constructs to appear and restrain her.

"I could ask the same of you, I don't need you anymore, but since you took care of the worthless trash in my way, I'll let you live. Now, Begone." Jellal said before blasting Erza out of the tower out to sea.

**Naru**

Naru, stood over the bodies of her former comrades.

Sakura gazed up at her, terrified while Setsuna was laying on the ground, out cold.

"N-Naru... why?" Sakura cried afraid.

"You conspired against the Hokage to join Otogakure. Hokage-Sama has ordered your deaths.

Naru then dash forward, slashing her ninjato forward in a clean slice.

Sakura fell to her back, her head rolling off.

"Targets eliminated. Returning to Konoha." Naru said calmly before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

**5 years later**

"Red, it has been decided that the deserter from Konoha, Kasumi Namikaze, is to eliminated. She deserted the village, and is gaining strength to return and claim the Namikaze clan." Danzo ordered.

"My master, if she is the heiress, should she not be welcomed back? And I thought she was sold into slavery." Naru asked.

"She is... was not the true heiress, she helped Kakashi sell her older sister out to slavery When our intelligence network discovered her treason she fled years ago, now we have located her." Danzo said calmly.

"I understand." Naru replied.

"You will go to Fiore on the continent, Earthland, you will track down Kasumi's new name, Erza Scarlet, and assassinate her, Red." Danzo ordered.

"Yes master." Naru bowed.

"Dismissed." Danzo said and Naru vanished.

"Red, Naru. One of the Four Blades of Konoha. She will not fail her mission. And if it comes down to it. I can always send someone she knows." Danzo said maliciously as he gazed down at a folder.

On the folder was the name White with a picture of a young girl with blue eyes and short white hair.

**4 months later**

Naru stood in her Valkyrie uniform, eyes glowing red from her mask with her arms crossed.

All around her, men worked on their tasks around the ship. A Mizu no Kuni carrier.

Naru closed her eyes, listening to the screams of all the people she killed. Darkness it seemed, cleared the masks influence just enough for her to think for her self. Even if she was still a puppet, dancing to the strings of her master.

Opening her eyes, Naru stared out the window of the bridge. Over the course of 10 years, the Valkyries had become the pinnacle of what kunoichi are capable of. They were cold as ice, without mercy fear or remorse. They were the perfect assassins. And with this, Konoha had systematically wiped out a majority of the opposition. Now Iwa was ruins and echos, Kiri was enslaved, it's bloodlines used a breeding mares. Suna was too afraid to oppose Konoha and submitted. Allot of villages submitted.

Naru looked toward the captain beside her.

"I'll be going to my quarters. Alert me when we are within Sora wing range of Earthland, I will fly there, After that return to port, I'll find my own way back." Naru said calmly.

"What word do I send back to Konoha?" The captain asked.

"Your message will be simple, You have returned to Kiri, I should be sending message through my seal within the month, If I don't then I've failed and a new Valkyrie or even several will be sent to kill the traitor." Naru replied.

"Yes ma-am." The captain replied.

With that Naru turned on her heel and left the bridge.

**7 hours later**

Naru sat in her quarters sharpening her sword, the Muramasa when she heard the captain over the comm.

"Valkyrie-Sama. We're within range of aerial insertion." The captain said.

"Understood, I'm going up to the deck." Naru didn't wait for a reply as she sheathed her sword and left the room.

Once she made it to the deck she immediately went to the catapult which had a sora wing set loaded.

Stepping in front, she strapped on the wings and stepped onto the catapult and braced her self.

"This is Valkyrie Red of the Four Blades, launching." Naru said coldly as the catapult fired and launched her off the deck.

Naru glared forward as she flew toward land at high speed.

Seeing the beach, Naru unhooked her wings and shot out before flipping up and slamming down into the water just off the beach, the shock wave sending water flying up as she walked onto the beach, the water raining down on her.

**((basically think like Raiden at the start of Reveangeance))**

"Commencing operation." Naru said coldly as she walked toward the nearby town where people were staring at her in shock.

_"If memory serves correctly, this town is The Akane Beach Resort. Intel shows Erza scarlet to have joined a guild to the North-West in Magnolia."_ Naru thought as she walked up the stairs into the resort.

Walking through the streets, Naru noted a people were avoid her and noticed the clacking noise of metal greaves behind her.

_"Rune Knights."_ Naru thought before she shushined up to the roof tops and looked down to see the knights looking around for her.

_"The mask, they think I'm a dark mage no doubt. Best to avoid anymore unneeded attention unless necessary."_ Naru thought as she roof hopped across the town.

_"My first point should be Magnolia, if she's there, good, if not, then the waiting game. She'll turn up or information regarding her location will. Infiltration may be necessary."_ Naru thought calmly as she shot off the rooftops into the fields and then ran from the resort town to her destination.

**1 day later**

Naru had run full sprint to Magnolia and couldn't believe her luck, Erza had only just arrived in town from a recent mission, now came the waiting game.

Looking down at the guild hall she saw her target exit along side a blond girl and 2 boys, one in a white coat with black hair and once with a vest and shorts with pink hair.

_"Intel reports the boys as Grey Fullbuster and Natsu Dragneel also known as Salamander. The girl is an unknown. Kasumi or rather Erza is labelled S-class and should be dealt with when she is alone. Damn the team will make this a little bit more difficult."_ Naru thought as she gazed down at them before shushining to cover when Erza looked over her shoulder in Naru's direction.

Naru narrowed her eyes. Something felt... off about the mission. Like a voice telling her not to continue. But that voice was only a whisper now.

Watching the quartet, she saw them make their way to their homes and landed on a roof to gain some rest. The next day, she followed them via the roof tops to the station.

Arriving at the station, Naru watched with disgust as the boys argued with each other like mortal enemies.

Soon enough Erza arrived at the station pulling a large cart of baggage causing Naru to sweat drop.

_"I should have just killed her at her house, why didn't I?"_ Naru thought.

_**Naru's mind**_

Naru sneaked into the house and silently approached Erza quietly drawing one of her kunai to stab her in the neck when she spun around and beheaded Naru while saying she figured she was being followed.

**Reality**

_"Oh yeah. She was suspicious after she almost saw me."_ Naru thought.

Looking down, she saw them board the train and jumped onto the top of it just as it started to depart.

Moving across the train, she used her chakra to enhance her hearing until she made it near the area where her target was and listened in.

Listening to the trio, she noted they spoke of an artifact named lullaby, a weapon that was in the hands of a dark guild.

_"A Dark Guild, terrorists. Hokage-Sama would want me to focus on the mission, but if he is to conquer this world, he would need things to be stable. I'll clean up where ever possible without losing the target." _Naru though calmly.

Upon arriving in Onibas, Naru jump off onto the roof tops and followed the train to the station.

"First objective, hunt and and slaughter. Let the reaping begin."Naru said coldly as he eyes glowed red.

Turning back she saw Erza and her group speeding off in a strange machine.

"Kuso." Naru cursed and shot off after them, punching chakra to her legs.

"Not good, they have to be able to feel this." Naru cursed as she kept away from the machine.

Seeing the pink haired idiot jump out the side of the train, he crashed into the black haired streaker and the machine stopped. Naru immediately shot off into the trees.

"Anyone feel that?" The black haired boy asked.

"Yes, we're being followed." Erza answered.

"Eisenwald?" The blond asked.

"Maybe, but unlikely. Whoever they are, they're trying to stay hidden. We'll continue on for now, but we should keep our guard up." Erza replied.

Naru's eyes narrowed.

_"Yeah, I just dodged a bullet."_ Naru thought grimly.

Watching them a moment longer she then followed them as they sped off in their machine even faster than before.

Following the team, they entered the next city, Oshibana and Naru immediately took to the rooftops as she followed the mages.

_"Dammit, Kasumi, you're going to hit civilians at this rate, pitiful, any true soldier never involves civilians."_ Naru thought as she watched Erza race through the streets nearly hitting people.

Looking ahead, she saw smoke coming from the station.

_"Bingo that's where she'll go for sure."_ Naru thought as she shot off toward the station.

Arriving on a rooftop near the station she saw Erza arrive with her team.

Naru look smirking as Erza began questioning the guards and knocking them out before they could answer.

"Subtle..." Naru grunted sarcastically.

Jumping from the rooftop to the station roof, she entered the station and drew her ninjato.

"Now then, let the bodies hit the floor." Naru said as she walked forward, dragging her sword along the floor.

Making her way through the halls she rounded a corner to the entrance when she saw the Eisenwald guild staring down Erza and her team and hid behind the corner.

_"Did she see me? No, she's focused on her enemies."_ Naru thought as she looked around the corner.

Listening it, Naru's eyes narrowed.

"I may need to do away with stealth, they intend to use that weapon on innocent people? No Time for action." Naru whispered, her eyes flashing red.

Entering the hall, everyone looked at her.

"So we were being followed." Erza said, her eyes narrowed.

"We'll cross blades soon enough, but my master intends to make this world his, that can't happen with terrorists slaughtering his future subjects." Naru answered.

"You Eisenwald, will all die this day." Naru glared at the Eisenwald guild.

"You can't just kill them, they're still people." Grey countered.

"People who kill and terrorize innocent people for money and power. They sewed their fate when they took that flute. I'm just the reaper." Naru said as she got into her Zandatsu stance.

"Fine, you want to die with these fairy tail flies. Fine by me." Erigor said smugly.

Naru, immediately dash forward as the dark guild charged her while firing spells at her.

Naru easily weaved and dodged in between the spells as she came upon the first mage, and sliced him in half from the left shoulder to the right hip.

Naru then kicked the mage away sending both sides in opposite directions,

"Holy crap! She she!" A mage said.

"She sliced him in half like it was nothing." Another said backing away.

Naru smirked.

"You know, I have this name back the black operations unit. Red, the grim reaper. Wanna know how I go it? Actually, Why don't I give you a demonstration. I think it's time for Red, **To start reaping!** Naru yelled as crimson demonic energy blasted from her, her eyes glowing crimson.

Naru then dashed through the guild, slashing each and every mage that got in her way to hamburger as they begged for mercy.

All the while the fairy tail mages stood shocked at the sheer blood lust of the single assassin.

"Kill her, she's just one girl. I'll continue on with the plan." Erigor said angrily.

"Outa my way!" Naru yelled as she slashed through 3 more mages and ran off after Erigor.

"We surrender!" The surviving mages cried and dropped their weapons.

"This monster... She slaughtered them like animals. Natsu, Grey, we need to continue on. You two face Erigor, I'll deal with the assassin. Lucy, head back and get the Rune Knights to hold off, tell them the truth, there's an extremely dangerous assassin in here and she has no mercy." Erza ordered.

"Right." They all said and headed out.

Running down the hall, Naru was continuously ambushed by Eisenwald members only for her to slash them to hamburger as she ran through the halls.

"The ambushes, are trying to herd me toward the broadcasting room, if they were going to use it here, they wouldn't want me to go there. Dammit, it's a distraction. I need to get outside." Naru grunted before running to the roof.

Making her way outside, she the station was surrounded by a wind barrier.

"Clever but not nearly enough." Naru said unimpressed.

"Now then, the station isn't there target, then where?" Naru asked out loud when she heard clacking behind her.

Looking over her shoulder, she saw the fairies.

"Erza." Naru said calmly.

"You." Erza growled.

"I said, I'd cross blades with you as my master has ordered your death, but not now, not while a terrorist is running amok." Naru said before looking to the barrier.

"Why does your master want Erza dead? Is he a dark mage?" The black haired boy asked.

"No, he is the leader of our village. Perhaps you don't know the truth of your friend here. What she did." Naru replied.

"What I did?" Erza asked confused.

"You're charged with treason, desertion, and the murder of your older sister, the heiress to the Namikaze Clan." Naru said calmly.

"That's impossible, Erza's been in Fairy Tail for years, she came to us when she was just a little kid, no way she could have killed an older sister." The black haired boy countered.

"My master says differently. I have already killed her collaborators. A shame Erza's sister won't be able to exact revenge her self. Even worse that our village's previous leader will not have an heir thanks to this traitor. However, Erza's execution will have to wait. That terrorist is still free." Naru replied.

"You killed people, accused of working with me... As much as I want to stop you. I agree, Erigor must be stopped." Erza whispered.

"And when he is dead, and lullaby destroyed, then we will decide who lives and who dies, a traitor, who murdered her sister in cold blood. Or a weapon, that serves it's master without question." Naru said as she vanished in a swirl of leaves.

"She's gone." The pink haired boy said shocked.

"What she said about her self..." The black haired boy said.

"A weapon that serves it's master without question. Could she be... a slave?" Erza asked worriedly.

On the other side of the wind barrier, Naru stabbed her sword into the ground and channelled chakra into the ground sending out pulses.

_"Hm, an energy signature heading down the tracks at high speeds. What are you after?"_ Naru thought, tearing her sword out of the ground and running down the tracks full speed.

Channelling chakra into her legs, Naru quickly increased her speed as she crossed from plains to a canyon along the tracks, up ahead she could see Erigor flying on some kind of wind technique.

_"Too slow "Reaper"." _Naru thought and shushined behind him, quickly drawing the Muramasa and slashed at him.

Erigor, seeing the scarlet haired assassin coming up behind him, barely managed to avoid her blade before she landed, glaring at him.

Looking at her sword now, he could literally feel the malice oozing up to blade. The sword had a black hilt and guard while the blade particularly caught his eye.

What had probably been a shining silver was now crimson red with a malicious glowing red aura about it as red lightning crackled along the blade.

Raising her sword and pointing at him, her glowing red eyes glared from behind her mask.

"Erigor, as a terrorist, I cannot allow you to damage my master's future conquest, for my master to control this world through right of might, individuals such as you must be eliminated." Naru said calmly.

Erigor simply burst out laughing. "And how per say are you going to eliminate me?" Erigor taunted.

"The same way, I did you guild. By killing you." Naru replied.

"I am the leader of my guild, the Grim Reaper, I will not be bested by a little assassin." Erigor grinned.

"Grim Reaper huh? Interesting that I am called Grim Reaper a well, then again I have been killing since I could crawl." Naru replied and shushined behind Erigor with the Muramasa in a reverse grim to stab Erigor through the back when he flew away from her again.

Erigor then send a blast of wind to knock her off the tracks only for her to shushin back onto them.

Erigor growled.

Naru's eye narrowed.

"Wind is your ally keeping you out of range of the blade, but it leaves you exposed." Naru grunt and pulled out a hand full of kunai with tags on them and threw them at Erigor.

"Kage-Kunai no Jutsu." Naru said and the kunai multiplied in to dozens exploded sending Erigor to the ground as he was caught in the explosions.

Wasting no time, Naru dashed at the down Erigor as he shook his head and looked up to see the Muramasa getting driven through his chest.

"Gah!" Erigor coughed up blood as he looked at Naru in shock.

Naru then ripped her sword out then slashed across his neck and kicked him off the tracks, sending his body and head falling to the mists below.

Swiping the sword to the side, Naru splashed the blood off her sword and sheathed it on her back before waiting for her main target.

She didn't have to wait long as Erza came down the tracks on another magic mobile with her team.

Seeing everyone get out, she looked up at Erza who was on the verge of passing out.

"How disappointing. While my mask suppresses my emotions, guilt, anger, sorrow and the like. I am still able to feel to some miniscule extent. I will admit that I am perturbed to not be able to fight your while your able to fight back." Naru said glaring at her.

"Never mind me, did you stop him?" Erza asked.

"Erigor, he has been dealt with and now, I'll bring judgement upon you and complete my mission." Naru replied.

"Why does your master think I killed my older sister if I have one? I have been an only child all my life. Even when I was raised by my adopted parents before they died, I never had any siblings." Erza explained.

"It is not my place to question the orders I am given. I must kill you, that is my mission." Naru replied.

"And what if that mission is wrong? Who are you truly, not what are you, but who are you?" Erza countered.

"I- I am Red, that is all I am, the Grim Reaper, the best of my master's assassins." Naru replied

"Red isn't your real name, I know this for certain. What is your name?" Erza countered.

Naru didn't say anything. She was having her own internal battle, in her mind she could heard a beastly roar inside her, searing pain on her forehead and warming whispers in her mind. Her master's orders urging her on to complete her mission, a woman's voice urging her not to listen.

Naru closed her eyes and then looked at Erza.

"Who ever I was, died ten years ago. I am a weapon, because that is what I am allowed to exist for." Naru said drawing the Muramasa.

"I know you're not doing this of your own free will. I will save you." Erza said requiping her main sword.

Both stood at the ready, swords drawn.

"Erza." Grey said.

"Don't interfere." Erza said.

"This is between us." Naru said.

Unnoticed by anyone, one of the dark mages stepped out of the magic mobile and saw the Lullaby flute laying on the tracks and grabbed it before getting back on the vehicle.

The Magic mobile then shot over them with shadow arms spread out. And raised down the tracks.

"What?!" Naru yelled before she realized.

"Dammit Lullaby!" Naru abandoned her duel with Erza and immediately shot down the tracks after the dark mage, channelling her chakra into her legs and increase her space a fast as she could go.

**Meeting hall Clover town**

"Hm, So that's it then?" A small old man with a pointy hat asked.

"Not quite." A man with a red over coat with long white hair, a metal head plate with the kanji for oil and red face paint under his eyes said.

"Hm? Who are you, this is for the guild masters, are you from a new guild?" The man asked.

"No, sir, but I have news, most of it disturbing." The man replied.

"Well we're listening." Another guild master said.

"Two factions are approaching, Eisenwald who intend to use some sort of artifact to kill you all, and another, an assassin who has been ordered to kill Era Scarlet on false charges." The man said causing the little guild master's mood to darken.

"So someone intend to harm one of my grandchildren do they?" The master asked.

"It's not her choice sir. Perhaps it'd be best if I explain first." The man said.

The guild masters nodded.

"About sixteen years ago a massive demon fox, the Kyuubi no Yoko attacked my village, to stop it, my student sealed the demon into his newborn eldest daughter. One of twin daughters. Doing this, he died in the process and the mother died in child birth." The man explained.

"Three days after the twins' birth, their guardian was killed and the younger of the twins, Kasumi was missing, leaving her older sister, the demon's vessel, Naru alone." The man continued.

"I'm starting to see where this is going." A guild master said grimly.

"I used my spy network to try and find Kasumi, neglecting my duties as a godfather to the godchild I still had. Ten years ago, Naru's surrogate grandfather figure, my teacher was killed, by Naru's hand after she was forcibly conscripted into Root Black Ops as an assassin." The man said, trying to hold back tears.

The hall was dead silent.

"H-Have you found this Kasumi?" The little guild master asked shaken.

"I. I have. Kasumi Uzumaki Namikaze and Erza Scarlet are one and the same, and the assassin is her older sister Naru Uzumaki Namikaze." The man said.

"We have to stop this. We need to find those two and do something, anything." Another guild master said urgently.

"Is there anything we can do?" The little master asked.

"I think Root controls Naru, through her mask but removing will be no small task, my contact said it was burned onto her face when she was a child and it's been there since." The man said.

"Then let's go and get ready, If our lost family is heading here, we will save her." The master said.

"And one other thing, who are you?" The small guild master asked.

"My name is..."

**Outside minute later**

The dark mage was looking down at the hall smugly when he was shocked to find the pointy hatted master beside him looking at a porn book.

The master then turns and saw the dark mage standing there shocked and jumped in fright.

The master then tried making up excuses when the dark mage said he didn't need to explain until the master noticed the mage was wounded.

"What are you wandering out here for?" The master asked.

"Um, Care for a song?" The Dark mage asked holding up the Lullaby flute.

"You see, they don't allow instruments in the hospital. S-so I-I'd love to play for someone." The mage said.

"That is a creep flute." The master replied.

"It isn't much to look at but it sounds great." The mage urged.

"I'm in a hurry, just one song." The master replied.

"Of course." He replied smiling. _"We win."_

"Well listen now." The mage said smiling.

They stood there for a few seconds at Erza's group arrived near by only to be barred by the other guild masters.

Then without warning, Naru appeared behind the dark mage, the Muramasa held in both hands reverse grip by her side, and slammed the sword to the dark mage's back impaling him through the heart.

Everyone stared in shock at the man died right in front of him.

"I truly wished to have saved you, had I known." The master said in shock as Naru ripped the sword out, spraying the mage's blood behind him.

Naru then swiped the blood off her sword while the mage dropped dead.

Erza and her team arrived by his side and the man in the red coat shushined by them.

"Jiraiya, bad enough you desert from to village, now you consort with the enemy." Naru said coldly.

"So, you're Naru. My god child, what have they done to you?" The master said.

"Master Makarov, do you know who she is?" Erza asked.

"According to this man, Jiraiya here, she is your older twin." The little master now identified as Makarov replied.

"What?!" Everyone yelled but Naru gave to answer.

"It's true, my contacts gave the clues at to the why. Uzumaki twins are linked, she'd have known if they killed you Erza, so they sent you away so you wouldn't be able to prevent this from happening to her." Jiraiya said grimly.

"Kushina Uzumaki, the Benitakai, the Red Death, gave birth to twin daughters. Naru and Kasumi. Naru was burdened with being a Jinchuriki, and then a living weapon." Jiraiya explained.

"The only sisters I have are White, Black and Yellow. I am Red, one of the Yon Ken no Konohagakure no Sato. The Four Blades of the hidden leaf village. And I will kill you both for my master!" Naru yelled getting into her Zandatsu stance.

"Leave this, she's mine." Erza said calmly.

"Erza wait." Jiraiya tried.

"I don't know who your are, but something tells me you're telling the truth, some faint echo has been telling me to help her all along. I'm the only one who can." Erza said drawing her sword.

"Then I'll give you a fighting chance, with chakra, she's easily your better, switch to something specific to skill and speed Erza, once I put up the barrier to suppress her chakra, it will suppress your magic as well." Jiraiya said.

Erza nodded and switched to her Tsurugi outfit with a katana of her out.

Jiraiya did the seals and slammed his palm to the ground putting up the suppression barrier causing everyone to feel weaker though Naru and Erza showed no signs of it as they held their stances.

The twins clashed and locked swords before back away.

Naru then dashed forward, unleashed a barrage of slashes at Erza who parried with her katana and before blocking a counter from Erza.

The two then back away from each other, gauging her each other.

Then then clashed again as Erza slashed repeatedly at Naru who back peddled, blocking the slashes before spinning around and slashing at Erza ducked under the blade and then back flipped back, kicking the sword out of Naru's hand.

Erza was then hammered by a flurry of punched by Naru who then triple kicked her and round house kicked Erza in the chin sending her flying to the ground and losing grip of her own sword.

Erza then got up while Naru settled into her mixed CQC stance.

**((ques Gunslinger girl II Teatrino main theme))**

The twins stayed their ground as it began to rain as Erza felt an energy fill her body, guiding her into an identical stance to her sister.

The two sisters then ran at each other, Erza threw a punch at Naru who spun out of the way and elbowed her in the face before punching her only for Erza to block.

Naru then continued throwing punching while either blocked or redirected them.

Erza then spun and backhanded Naruto before roundhouse kicking Naru sending to the ground.

Naru then flipped back onto her feet and flipped forward, axe kicking Erza in the process before spear kicking her in the face sending her crashing to the ground.

Erza flipped back onto her feet and the two ran toward each other.

Each took a step forward crushing the ground where they stepped and punched each other in the face at the exact same time sending each other flying back.

Naru flipped back and walked toward Erza who slammed against a tree and stood up.

Naru body flipped toward Erza high kicking her only for Erza to grabbed Erza's leg and throw her over her should to the ground.

Naru spun and swept Erza to the ground, then jumped up and axe kicked down only for Erza to roll and evade.

Erza then got up and went to throw a punch when she noticed a malicious aura in the air and Naru kicked Erza in the chest, shattering her breast plate.

Getting desperate Erza grabbed a shard and dashed at Naruto body checking her to the ground and slamming the shard into the right eye of the mask before flipping up, bring Naru with her and kicked her a way.

Getting up Naru tried looking around only to see the right of her vision gone.

Growling, Naru reached into her seal and drew on the Kyuubi, causing her to go into her three tailed state, dispelling the barrier.

Acting immediately, Erza requiped to a fresh suit before dashing forward and ducked under her sister's claws and body checked her again.

"Sorry Naru, but I won't have them control you any longer!" Erza yelled sending them crashing down a nearby hill as she grabbed Naru's mask.

"Erza don't!" Jiraiya yelled realizing what Erza was about to do.

Erza requiped to her giant armour and pulled the mask as Naru's remaining eye widened.

Not noticing or hearing Jiraiya, Erza continued to pull as blood dripped from the edges of the mask.

Finally with a soul piercing scream from Naru, the mask came off a blood poured from the mask.

Throwing the mask aside, Erza looked down at Naru only for her eyes to widen in horror.

**((End song))**

Naru's face... the mask had taken all the skins from Naru's face leaving the muscle tissue exposed with the armour shard pierced in her right eye. Naru her self having passed out from the pain.

Everyone came running down only to stop in shock at the sight of Naru's face.

"Quick we need to get you both to the hospital immediately!" Makarov yelled.

All the while Erza remained silent, crying at what she'd done.

"It wasn't your fault Erza. You didn't know." Jiraiya reassured her as they loaded Naru onto a magic mobile to be taken to the hospital.

**3 days later**

Naru woke up, her face rapped in bandaging as well as covering the wound where her right eye had been, only to close her eye again as she heard the countless screams in her head.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm Sorry." Naru cried as she heard the screams in her head. All the people she'd killed when she felt someone grasp her left hand.

Opening her eyes and sitting up, she saw Erza sitting by the bed along with her team, Makarov and Jiraiya. She could see that Erza's eyes were red from crying along with her team's.

Naruto then started to cry again apologizing repeatedly while Erza hugged her.

"How can somebody do this to a child?" Makarov ask shedding a few tears.

"Makarov, it gets worse, perhaps we should leave Erza and her friends to tend to Naru while I tell you everything." Jiraiya said leave with Makarov.

"It's okay, Naru, you're safe now, it's going to be okay." Erza cried as she hugged Naru.

"Yeah, you're going to be with family now." The blue cat, Happy said while everyone nodded.

"I... I wasn't lying, Imouto, Naru did die, I have no name now." Naru said.

"Pyrrah. Pyrrah Scarlet then." Erza replied as she comforted Naru while everyone stuck close to her.

**Love it, hate, I said I was doing a Root Naru twin sister of Erza story, but I decided that she will be of a branch of root that creates enhanced kunoichi. I knew the rought idea of how to get Naru into fairy tail.**

** Unfortunately Jiraiya was a very recent addition to the story. It was either him or the Rune Knights arrest her and send her off to prison while they examine the mask, which realistically would deteriorate her already fragile mental and psychological state.**

** Now I know I have not been updating my stories. I am aware of this. I currently looking into ideas for Naruto's next chapter for Fairy Winter, and I am probably going to wing it in Wings of Freedom for the fight between Ichika and Rin as I'm sure people are getting annoyed by me at this point. I will however be looking over a few stories that are giving me trouble, namely demon effect, got me trilogy for the pc, crafted Naomi's character, suddenly, game stopped working which put a halt on the latest chapter.**

** Also Blackest Knight's been stonewalled again but I think Fable Anniversary will fix that. The problem with Blackest Knight is the armour. WTF to use.**

** Finally outside of Blackest Knight, I might do 2 more Naruto stories, one being I'm resurrecting my attempt at the Dragoon, crossover fable 3 and Naruto**

** Naruto is banished from Konoha after bringing Sasuke back and leaves the elemental continent, finding his way to Albion where Walter finds him doing a few good deeds to overshadow his thievery to survive. Seeing how he's lost his way but not his morals, Walter takes him on as a student, as a result he befriends the princess.**

** Story 2, unanamed**

** Naruto is banished from Konoha, you know the usual scenario, except when hunters come to kill Naruto the Kyuubi teleports who beyond the continent after Naruto sustains a grave wound. Coming out of the portal he appears in front of an ambulance taking a certain little green haired girl and her mother to the hospital. Naruto Shuffle! Crossover.**


End file.
